Don't Dream Its Over
by iluvcohen
Summary: In the aftermath of Chuck's shooting, How will he and Blair regain what they once had? For hopeless Chair fans :  Please read and review
1. Prologue: Peonies

Peonies.

Of course there were peonies. They were her favorite, after all. What would this day be if peonies weren't scattered all over the ballroom, littering the aisles and chairs so perfectly that you would have though she had placed each individual petal right where it was?

Knowing her, she probably had.

The lobby of the Plaza was bustling with chaos. A staff of fifty, at least, fulfilling her every desire, as per her fiancées orders. He stood in the center of the aisle, watching the draperies being hung and the chairs covered with such precision, there was no way it wasn't her doing.

She always did get what she wanted

He meandered his way back through the culminating insanity back to the men's quarters. The sound of a champagne bottle opening greeted him. A single toast to his last remaining seconds as a bachelor before his new life begins.

The arch at the front of the aisle had been so intricately drizzled with lilies and peonies and white satin that it could have come out of the garden of Eden itself. He takes his place at the front of the alter, where he has been waiting to be for the past long nine months now.

The violins begin, and there she is.

She is glowing the way every bride should be and he can't help but feel a tear trickle down his cheek, inspired by her radiance. Her dark hair is curled and her lips are tinted a flushed pink. Every curve is draped in the most tasteful of ways. She is smiling her princess smile and reaching out for his hand. He leans to take her gentle hand in his.

_Bang._

The dream is dead.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

"_You know, I've got moves."_

"We have a GSW en route to emergency right now. Get a surgery room ready. He is going to need it."

"_Do you….like me?_

"_Define like…"_

"_You've got to be kidding me. I don't believe this"_

"_How do you think I feel? I haven't slept! I feel sick, like there is something in my stomach…fluttering"_

The ambulance sped down the winding streets of Prague, its siren blaring to get citizen's out of the busy street. The girl had found him in the alley, face down, surrounded by blood.

"_You held a certain fascination when you were beautiful, delicate and untouched"_

Blood stained the surfaces of the inside of the ambulance. They had been unsuccessful in trying to contain the scarlet liquid. The life poured from him and his heartbeat began to weaken.

"_You are disgusting and I hate you"_

"_Then why are you still holding my hand?"_

"Get a crash cart!" The Czech men circled around the body on the gurney as they unloaded it from the ambulance. His face was an unhealthy shade of white. The gurney squeaked as they wheeled it with all their might through the crowded hospital.

"_We're inevitable Waldorf"_

His weight was nothing as they rolled him onto the surgical table. The chaos went unnoticed by the peaceful seeming body. "Charging to two hundred!" Zap. Nothing. The flat line hushed the room for a split second. "Charging three hundred!" Zap. Nothing.

"_But I am me and you are you. We are Blair and Chuck, Chuck and worst thing you have ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything"_

"_And why would you do that?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"_Well that's too bad."_

The flat line was screaming that this was the end. Zap. Nothing. Most of the crew had left the room, giving up this life to go and save another. It was a lost cause. Too much damage, Too much lost. But one last attempt by a willing doctor gave his life the jolt it needed to keep going.

"_I love you too"_

"We have a heart beat! Get him prepped for surgery, now!" The doctors scrambled back into the sterile environment and began to prepare for the risky surgery. The bullet was lodged just millimeters away from his liver and could very easily puncture the organ.

"_I'm not Chuck Bass without you."_

They were all too busy to see his once thought lifeless fingers begin to twitch. His numb body began to shift on the table. The anesthesiologist entered to prepare him as his chocolate colored eyes flitted open, exposed to the horrible white light hanging over his face. "He's moving!" He felt what might be hands begin to push his body to the surface he was on.

"They took it…." He whispered intensely. He had used every bit of strength that he had stored within him to let them all know he was still here. The concern lay on the object taken. The anesthesiologist looked at him with a very confused expression. A nurse shushed him like he was a sleeping baby beginning to wake from a nap. "They took it.." He repeated with the same struggling voice as before. Flashes of her went through his mind. How disappointed she would be that he lost it. All he wanted was to see her beautiful face. A tear slid down his cheek as he drifted back into unconsciousness with the aid of the mask placed over his face. As the light became hazy and slid out of view, he couldn't help but wish that she could be his for just a moment longer. Before his moments were no longer.


	3. Chapter 2: Perspective

Thank you all so much for reading! The reviews really keep me going so let me know what you think and let me know if there is anything in particular you would want to see. I am always open to ideas!

The streets of Paris bustled noisily around the elegant café. All eyes were on the pair at the edge of the outdoor seating area. All passersby noticed their air of confidence and poise as they laughed out loud at the stories they shared with each other. They looked like the two happiest and luckiest girls in the world to everyone watching. That was exactly what she wanted.

The blonde had been having the time of her life, living her summer vicariously, demanding the attention of all the French men and sipping cocktails nightly with the ones she had found most interesting that day. The brunette had been having more of a struggle, spending her days wandering aimlessly through the streets of Paris alone. Her demeanor stayed as poised as ever, but her heart was damaged beyond repair. She would meander through the crooked streets, stopping at the latest boutique to purchase the most expensive love money could buy, but it was never enough. She needed him and she could never have him.

"What do you think of Claude?" the blonde questioned of her friend. The brunette shook out of her memories and smiled fakely at the blonde.

"Well, I think he is nice, if you are into stoners who do sidewalk chalk art. He is the Bert to your Mary Poppins." She scoffed. Serena's latest boy toy held none of her interest. She didn't want to even think about how happy others were in their love endeavors while she was so miserable and broken.

"Do you ever like anyone I date, Blair?" Serena asked, mildly irritated with her friend's lack of enthusiasm for life lately.

"Well, actually," She said, sipping her tea," I rather enjoyed it when you were with Humphrey. He was cheap easy entertainment for all of us." Serena rose from her chair and grabbed her purse with a huff.

"You know, Blair, you can't just be miserable all the time. Yes, what happened was awful and I understand Chu—"

"Do NOT say his name," Blair hissed with fire in her eyes. Serena knew she had just opened Pandora's Box.

"I know this is hard for you, but maybe you should try just having fun Blair. Now if you will excuse me, I have a date with Claude." Blair watched as she turned and left her behind. She just could never understand what he had done to her. How much pain he had caused; The fragments of her soul he had stolen. As she began scanning the streets that surrounded her, her eyes became fixated on an unimaginable headline. She leapt from her chair and threw her Euros on the table, basically leaping over the gate that separated the café from the sidewalk.

"MONSIEUR! PARDON MONSIEUR!" She screamed after a man walking down the sidewalk. He ignored her cries as he tossed his newspaper into a waste bin and scurried into a passing taxi. Blair stumbled over her Manolos as she made her way to where the man had dumped his newspaper. She reached for it without any hesitation and opened it up to the headline.

Later, she would swear that her heart stopped beating at that time. Her breath hitched and her vision began to blur. She noticed a passing taxi and jumped into the road to stop it, waving her arms hysterically. She raced into the taxi and threw five wadded up hundreds at the grungy driver, getting his undivided attention.

"Aeroport, s'il vous plait," she whispered through hitched breaths and sobs. He nodded and sped off in the direction of the airport, listening to her sob into her phone in English he could not understand. She just kept making phone calls and reading the crumpled up newspaper she had brought along. He could see she was hurting and panicked.

He got her to the airport in record time. She yelled a quick "Merci!" as she bolted from the cab. The driver noticed her newspaper that had meant so much to her over the past twenty minutes and yelled for her, but she did not turn around. He picked it up out of the backseat and glanced over it inquisitively, noticing the headline.

"_Nineteen-year –old CEO of Bass Industries in Critical Condition After Shooting in Prague."_


End file.
